The Days of Lovers
by minamishiho
Summary: Sudah lama mereka saling mengenal. Masing-masing menyadari bahwa mereka tak bisa selamanya menjadi senior dan junior. Saat salah satunya menyatakan perasaan, dimulailah hari-hari mereka sebagai kekasih. tolong review ya!
1. Confession

The Days of Lovers 1: Confession

**Ren POV**

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Gadis itu duduk dihadapanku, asyik dengan makanan kesukaannya: hamburger dengan telur diatasnya. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyum saat melihat ekspresi antusiasnya melihat makanan itu diantar. Sebenarnya lebih tepat dibilang setengah takzim daripada antusias, sih…

Diam-diam aku meliriknya sambil menunduk, pura-pura mengaduk kopiku. _Tarik nafas…hembuskan. Tarik nafas…hembuskan. Tarik nafas…hembuskan. _Sialan. Belum pernah seumur hidup aku segugup ini menghadapi sesuatu bahkan dalam pekerjaan sekalipun. Padahal sudah puluhan kali aku menghadapi masalah ini sebelumnya, tapi situasi kali ini lain. Ini _Kyoko._ Bukan gadis-gadis yang pernah kukencani sebelumnya, bukan gadis-gadis yang-baru setahun belakangan ini aku sadar-tidak kucintai sepenuh hati. Terima kasih pada pak presdir yang telah mengingatkan aku betapa amatirnya aku dalam percintaan selama 10 tahun dan terima kasih pada ayam yang telah mengajari aku bagaimana rasanya cinta itu, yang akhirnya menuntunku untuk menyadari apa yang kurasakan pada gadis ini.

Sebenarnya aku ragu melakukan hal yang hendak kulakukan sekarang. Aku memang sudah cukup memaafkan diriku sendiri dan berpikir bahwa aku berhak untuk hidup bahagia…_bersamanya. _Hubungan kami juga sudah jauh lebih baik daripada saat pertama kali dulu. Dia tidak lagi membenciku dan kini menganggapku sebagai sempai yang bisa diandalkan. Tapi aku harus mengerti dia juga. Dia pernah terluka sangat dalam karena cinta sampai membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi. Siapkah dia sekarang untuk menerima apa yang hendak kukatakan padanya? Atau mungkin dia akan menjauh dan menghilangkan keberadaanku dari hatinya? Tapi aku tak bisa terus-menerus menahan diri seperti ini. Kami tak akan pernah kemana-mana kalau begini terus

Kusesap lagi kopi panasku untuk menenangkan diri. Aku yakin dari luar orang tak akan tahu pergulatan batin yang sedang kualami sekarang karena dengan seluruh kemampuan yang kumiliki aku memasang wajah martirku yang terbaik tapi tetap saja...aku sendiri tidak yakin ketenangan ini akan bertahan berapa lama. _Katakan sesuatu! _aku memaksa diriku. _Katakan sesuatu! _Tidak biasanya aku merasa seperti ini tapi aku benar-benar habis akal.

Kata-kata apa yang terbaik untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya?

**Kyoko's POV**

_Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? _

Sejak tadi diam-diam aku memperhatikkan ekspresinya dari pantulan yang terlihat di sendokku. Tsuruga-san tampak…aneh. Bukan ekspresinya. Sejak tadi dia memasang wajah seperti biasa. Yang aneh itu…atmosfernya. Mirip dengan saat konfrensi pembukaan Dark Moon dulu. Apa mungkin dia sedang gugup?

Sambil terus menyuap makananku, aku terus memperhatikannya, mencoba mendeteksi perubahan sekecil apapun. Aku sudah merasa aneh saat dia menelepon kemarin dan mengajakku makan diluar. Kami sering makan bersama di apartemennya, sering kali karena Yashiro-san mengadukan padaku kalau belakangan dia tidak makan makanan yang benar dan aku memaksa untuk memasak dirumahnya. Benar-benar deh…kebiasaan makannya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku heran kenapa dia masih hidup sampai sekarang dengan cara makan seperti itu.

Walau sering makan bersama, kami tidak pernah makan diluar. Sekali-sekalinya kami makan diluar ya saat aku masih menjadi manajer penggantinya 2 tahun lalu. Dia pernah bilang kalau masakanku lebih enak daripada masakan restoran (dan itu membuatku malu saking senangnya), jadi tidak mungkin alasannya mengajakku makan diluar karena dia bosan dengan masakananku, kan'?

Aku mulai tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama kami…aku tersenyum saat mengingat seburuk apa hubungan kami dulu. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak membayangkan bahwa suatu hari nanti akan makan bersama laki-laki ini, tapi nyatanya sekarang…takdir memang aneh. Cowok kedua yang paling kubenci setelah Shotaro dulu sekarang malah menjadi sempai andalanku. Dan…

Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya sebisaku. Aku menolak menyadarinya. Aku memakai berbagai perisai untuk mengalihkan kesadaranku. Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri kalau senyuman lembutnya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa, pelukannya saat menenangkanku dulu…saat aku mengkhawatirkan Corn…tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Ciuman terima kasihnya dipipiku tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. _Aku bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan dia. Aku tidak akan berharap. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya…sehingga aku tidak akan terluka. Aku tidak mau terluka lagi…. _

Tapi percuma. Semakin hari kesadaran itu semakin kuat kurasakan. Aku tidak bisa selamanya membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau tahu…tapi aku tidak bisa membuat diriku _tidak tahu._

Mungkin…

Aku jatuh cinta pada Tsuruga Ren.

**Third person POV**

Kesunyian berlangsung lama jauh setelah mereka berdua selesai makan. Tak satupun dari mereka bersuara. Tak seorang pun berani memecah kesunyian menegangkan itu sampai saat ini.

"Ehm…"

Kyoko mengangkat wajahnya mendengar Ren berdeham. " Mogami-san, aku…."

Kyoko menunggu. Tanpa sadar ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, membuat Ren tak sanggup menahan dirinya untuk mempertahankan topeng tanpa ekspresinya lagi. Wajahnya merah padam. Entah kenapa Kyoko ikut-ikutan merasa malu sehingga wajahnya memerah juga. Mereka terdiam lagi sambil saling berpandangan, lupa akan kenyataan bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada di restoran keluarga dan mengabaikan sama sekali orang-orang yang menatap adegan itu sambil berbisik-bisik. " Itu seperti Tsuruga Ren…"

"Tapi tidak mungkin dia ada disini."

"Siapa gadis yang bersama dengan orang yang mirip sekali dengan Ren itu?"

"Apa mereka akan saling menyatakan cinta?"

Ren dan Kyoko sama sekali tidak mendengarkan bisik-bisik itu. Bagi Ren Cuma ada Kyoko; wajahnya yang menunggu, suara nafasnya….dia harus mengatakannya sekarang. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._ Sebelum gadis itu lelah menunggu dan membuka hatinya pada orang lain di masa depan. _Misalnya, _dia berpikir dengan perasaan tak enak, _Fuwa Sho._

Kyoko menanti dengan nafas tercekat. Dia terhisap dalam kedalaman mata lelaki dihadapannya. _Apa yang mau dikatakannya? _Kyoko bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Entah mengapa dia merasa sedang menanti sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan sekaligus dia takutkan. _Tidak boleh berharap. Tidak boleh boleh berkhayal._

"Maukah kau jalan denganku?"

Terucap! Ren menanti jawaban Kyoko dengan nafas tercekat. Diam-diam dia menyilangkan jarinya di bawah meja, meminta keberuntungan. Dia tak mau memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau Kyoko menolaknya…atau lebih buruk lagi…menjauh darinya seketika.

"Kemana?"

Ren membeku menfdengar reaksi Kyoko barusan. Apa yang tadi dia katakan?

"Jalan kemana? Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana Tsuruga-san?

Ren menatap Kyoko dengan tatapan shock. Apa gadis ini cuma pura-pura bodoh? Tidak…ekspresinya benar-benar serius bertanya padaku. Apa kalimatku tadi kurang jelas?

"Sudah, lupakan saja." ujar Ren datar, tidak mampu menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Sudah susah payah dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dan gadis ini tidak mengerti juga apa maksudnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak kesal?

Dilain pihak Kyoko merasa bingung sekali. Kupikir dia mau mengatakan…ah, sudahlah. Ada baiknya kan' aku tidak berharap? pikir Kyoko sambil mengaduk gelas parfaitnya yang sudah kosong dengan tatapan terluka. Walau bilang tidak berharap juga sebenarnya dia tahu kalau dia berharap sempainya mengatakan….mengatakan….tapi ternyata tidak. Lelaki ini malah mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas. _Aku toh tidak akan pernah mengatakan apapun padanya soal kemungkinan perasaanku padanya_, pikir Kyoko, masih dengan wajah terluka.

Ren yang sebelumnya menekuni cangkir kopinya yang kosong merasa kaget melihat ekspresi aneh yang kini terpancar di wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu. Kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu? Apa kata-kataku tadi menyinggungnya? Tapi bukankah aku yang seharusnya merasa tersinggung disini? Lagipula ekspresinya bukan ekspresi tersinggung melainkan…terluka? Apa dia terluka dengan kata-kataku tadi? Apa mungkin dia….

"Mogami-san."

Kyoko kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ren namun kali ini dia tetap ditempatnya. Ekspresinya seolah-olah siap menerima hantaman mental yang keras, datar dan waspada, membuat hati Ren terenyuh melihat seberapa besar luka yang dia sebabkan pada gadis ini barusan. Kali ini dia menatap Kyoko dengan lebih serius, dan dia tiba-tiba saja tahu kalimat apa yang seharusnya dia ucapkan sejak tadi.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Kyoko membeku. "Apa? Bisa kau ulangi lagi kalimatmu tadi?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Ren menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali menatap Kyoko dengan keseriusan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Kyoko?"

Dalam kepalanya Kyoko merasa melihat kembang api meledak berurutan. Bunga-bunga mekar dan peri-peri cintanya yang sudah hilang kembali turun dari langit, menyanyikan nada-nada surgawi yang asing. Tentu saja itu cuma ada di kepalanya. Di luar ekspresinya membatu dan dengan suara yang seperti bukan suaranya sendiri dia berkata,

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati."


	2. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

The Days of Lovers 2: First Date

Ren tersenyum mengingat saat ia menyatakan cintanya pada Kyoko tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia merasa bingung mendengar gadis itu menjawab dengan biasa saja dan ragu kalau gadis itu mengerti apa yang dia katakan atau tidak tapi tidak berani menanyakannya. Saat mengantar Kyoko pulang mereka sama-sama diam selama perjalanan. Benar-benar suasana tegang yang membingungkan.

Sesampainya di depan Darumaya, Kyoko tidak langsung turun seperti biasanya. Dia menunduk dengan tatapan kosong sampai Ren sempat mengira dia tidur dengan mata terbuka. "Kyoko?" dengan ragu-ragu Ren menepuk bahu gadis itu pelan namun Kyoko tersentak keras seolah habis tersetrum listrik. "O...oh? Sudah sampai?" gumamnya sambil menoleh kearah restoran. "Ada apa?" tanya Ren khawatir tapi Kyoko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya sambil keluar dari mobil dan mundur satu langkah, mengingatkan Ren pada reaksinya setelah tes akting Katsuki di Dark Moon dulu tapi kali ini Ren tidak bertanya. Mungkin dia masih bingung, pikir lelaki itu sambil mulai menyalakan mesin kembali.

"Ah, tunggu!"

Kyoko menghampiri jendela mobil Ren dan mengetuknya keras-keras. Bingung, Ren membuka kaca mobilnya dan saat dia hendak bertanya ada apa apa, tanpa terduga Kyoko mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memerah.

"Sampai jumpa besok…Ren."

Lalu secepat kilat Kyoko masuk restoran tanpa menoleh lagi pada pemuda yang ditinggalkannya terbengong-bengong. Setelah sadar dari trancenya, Ren menutup kembali jendela mobilnya dan kembali menyalakan mesin namun tidak langsung pergi. Dia tersenyum sendiri sambil mengelus bibirnya.

Dan saat ini Ren sedang bingung memilih baju yang akan dipakainya hari ini. Hari ini adalah kencan pertama mereka setelah jadian. Setelah pernyataan cinta itu mereka sama-sama disibukkan oleh pekerjaan masing-masing jadi walaupun bertemu hampir tiap hari di lokasi syuting drama terbaru mereka, drama kedua mereka bersama, mereka sama sekali tidak sempat kencan. Baru hari ini, berbulan-bulan setelahnya, mereka punya waktu untuk kencan.

Setelah bingung sejenak, dia memutuskan untuk memakai kaus hitam yang dipakainya saat menyatakan perasaan pada Kyoko dulu dengan jas putih Armandy, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Setelah bingung ingin pergi kemana (taman bermain dicoret dari pilihan karena takut di tempat yang banyak orang itu ada yang mampu mengenali penyamaran Ren, restoran juga dicoret karena takut mengundang kehebohan), mereka memutuskan untuk window shopping di Shibuya, tempat dimana orang tidak akan menoleh dua kali kearah orang yang mereka lewati. Kyoko bilang ada benda yang sangat ingin dibelinya di sana dan Ren merasa, mengingat bahwa jarang sekali Kyoko benar-benar menginginkan benda tertentu, penasaran benda apa yang ingin dibeli gadis itu. Sambil menebak-nebak benda apa yang ingin dibeli Kyoko nanti, Ren berjalan keluar kamar mansionnya menuju tempat parkir di basement untuk mengambil mobilnya dan langsung menuju Darumaya.

Di lain pihak Kyoko sedang sibuk mengacak-acak bajunya diatas tempat tidur. Tidak banyak pilihan, batinnya sambil melihat pakaian yang dimilikinya. Kyoko memang tidak terlalu sering membeli pakaian dan sebagian besar pakaiannya yang cocok untuk pergi keluar didapatnya dari okami-san dan hadiah dari rekan kerjanya di lokasi syuting. Dan pakaian-pakaian itu tidak bervariasi, sebagian besar warnanya putih, hitam, biru …..akhh! Dengan putus asa Kyoko menyambar blus baby doll putihnya dan legging hitam. Ini saja, putusnya sambil mulai mengganti pakaian. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memusingkan pakaian, sebentar lagi Ren akan datang. Dan, dia berpikir sambil menatap wajahnya di cermin, aku belum dandan sama sekali. Dalam hati Kyoko menyesali keterlambatannya bangun pagi ini. Semalam dia nyaris tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kencan pertamanya hari ini. Dia terlalu gugup dan bersemangat sehingga akhirnya baru tidur jam 2 pagi. Sambil menangis dalam hati dia memakai bedak dan coloured lip balm di depan cermin. Ini jelas bukan dandanan yang ia ingin tampilkan di kencan pertamanya.

"Tiiiin…tiiiiin…!"

Kyoko nyaris terlonjak saat mendengar suara klakson yang amat dikenalnya itu. "Dia sudah datang! Aduh…bagaimana ini ?" gerutunya sambil bolak-balik dengan gugup di dapur. Dia masih merasa belum siap mental menghadapi Ren apalagi dengan penampilannya yang biasa seperti sekarang. Bagaimana kalau dia mengira aku tidak niat? Atau bagaimana kalau dia tidak puas dengan penampilanku? Pikiran-pikiran jelek seperti itu terus-menerus muncul dalam otaknya sementara dia berjalan bolak-balik menuju pintu dapur dan kembali dapur, ragu harus keluar menghadapinya atau pura-pura tidak ada di rumah. Toh Okami-san dan Taisho-san sedang pergi liburan ke onsen, tidak bakal ada yang bisa memberitahunya kalau aku ada di rumah…

"Ting tong!"

Kali ini Kyoko benar-benar terlonjak kaget. Dengan pasrah dia memutuskan untuk menghadapinya saja. Dengan sangat perlahan dia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Hai."

Ren tersenyum lembut di hadapannya, membuat napas Kyoko tercekat. Sampai kapanpun dia merasa tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan kesempurnaan cowok ini. Bahkan sejak sebelum aku menyadari perasaanku padanya, aku sudah menyadari pesonanya ini…siapa yang tidak…

Di lain pihak Ren tersenyum melihat penampilan Kyoko. Walaupun tampak rapi seperti biasa tapi gadis itu terlihat agak kacau, seperti kurang tidur. Memang kedengarannya jahat tapi dalam hati Ren merasa senang kalau Kyoko kurang tidur karena memikirkan dirinya.

"Hai." balas Kyoko yang sudah lupa sama sekali soal kegelisahannya sebelumnya. Matanya menatap Ren dengan tatapan orang yang seolah sedang kena sihir. "Jadi…kita berangkat sekarang?" Ren bertanya. Kyoko langsung tersadar dari trance-nya dan mengangguk kaku. Setelah mengunci pintu dia mengikuti Ren ke mobil dan berangkatlah mereka.

Shibuya ramai seperti biasanya dan seperti dugaan mereka sebelumnya, tidak ada orang yang menoleh dua kali untuk melihat mereka. Ren dan Kyoko berjalan menyusuri kota dengan canggung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di saat seperti ini. Kyoko belum pernah pacaran seumur hidupnya (terima kasih banyak pada Shoutaro atas hal itu), karena itu dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat kencan seperti ini. _Boleh tidak ya aku menggandeng tangannnya_? pikir Kyoko. _Bagaimana kalau dia malah marah dan menganggapku tidak sopan? Iya, kemungkinan besar dia akan berpikir begitu. Sepertinya Ren bukan tipe orang yang nyaman dengan pendekatan yang tiba-tiba…bukannya aku pernah mencobanya sih…_

Sementara itu Ren juga mengalami kebingungan yang hampir sama dengan Kyoko tapi lebih dikarenakan bingung memilih untuk bersikap bagaimana. Di masa lalu dia sudah berpengalaman berkencan dengan berbagai tipe wanita, mulai dari yang bertipe murni sampai yang bertipe egois. Untuk yang bertipe murni, mereka menyukai perhatian yang tidak berlebihan. Mereka menyukai kejutan-kejutan kecil yang biasanya tidak mencolok seperti genggaman tangan. Kalau yang bertipe egois, tipe yang banyak di jaman sekarang, menyukai barang-barang mahal. Cukup ajak mereka ke restoran mahal atau belikan mereka tas merek terkenal untuk membuat mereka senang. Tapi Kyoko berbeda dari mereka. Sudah jelas dia masuk tipe murni tapi Ren tidak yakin dia akan senang dengan kejutan kecil seperti genggaman tangan. Dengan ciuman pipi (Ren menganggap itu kejutan 'kecil') saat hari valentine waktu itu saja dia sudah bersikap aneh, _tapi, _Ren berpikir, _genggaman tangan tidak seekstrim ciuman pipi kan'?_

Sambil mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya Ren mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tangan Kyoko tapi tepat sebelum dia berhasil melakukannya, Kyoko menjerit sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah etalase. "Kyaa! Putri Odette!" dan menempelkan dahi ke kaca etalase tersebut. Sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya Ren menoleh ke arah 'sesuatu' yang sedang dipandangi Kyoko dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sebuah parfum dengan botol kaca berbentuk angsa yang memakai mahkota dengan label Royal Snow. Mulanya dia merasa bingung tapi akhirnya tersenyum saat memahami kenapa Kyoko menyebut parfum itu 'Odette'. _Swan Princess ya? Benar-benar pikiran khas dia._

"Itu benda yang kau inginkan?" Ren bertanya. Kyoko menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. "Iya! Lihatlah dia, Tsuruga-san! Cantik, mungil, dan rapuh…benar-benar seperti putri sejati…" Kyoko menatap botol kaca itu dengan tatapan penuh khayal. Ren tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kau mau aku membelikan itu untukmu?" tanya Ren. Kyoko langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan tampang shock dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tidak usah, Tsuruga- san! Aku mengajakmu menemaniku bukan untuk membelikanku itu!"

"Tapi benda yang ingin kau beli parfum itu kan'?"

"Memang iya sih, tapi aku mau membelinya dengan uangku sendiri. Aku sudah menyisihkan honorku selama ini sedikit demi sedikit untuk dia, lho!" Kyoko menjelaskan dengan nada bangga. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu sayang sekali." gumam Ren pelan tapi Kyoko bisa mendengarnya. " Apanya yang sayang?" tanya Kyoko bingung. Ren tersenyum menatapnya dan dengan gaya kasual dia mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Kyoko. "Padahal aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu hari ini." jawabnya santai sementara wajah gadis yang digandengnya bersemu merah.

"Oh iya, Kyoko."

Kyoko tersentak mendengar Ren memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia belum terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama depannya saja oleh pria yang diinginkan nomor satu di Jepang yang sekarang sudah menjadi pacarnya itu.

" Y…ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Ren berada tepat di hadapannya, membuatnya kembali tersentak kaget. "Panggil aku 'Ren'." Ujar pria itu dengan nada hampir seperti memerintah

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau dua kali memanggilku 'Tsuruga-san'. Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih sekarang? Jangan terlalu formal begitu."

"O…oh! Maafkan aku!" ujar Kyoko sambil bersiap berlutut untuk melakukan _dogeza _tapi Ren sudah menariknya berdiri. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk minta maaf kok."

"Tapi…"

"Kyoko, kau mau membantahku?"

"Tidak…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Kyoko…"

"Iya, maaf."

…..

Setelah rentetan permintaan maaf dan sanggahan itu selesai, mereka pergi ke taman terdekat. Kyoko menunggu di bangku taman sementara Ren membelikan mereka waffle dan kopi. "Terima kasih banyak." ujar Kyoko saat Ren kembali dan menyodorkan bagiannya padanya. "Sama-sama. Cepat dimakan wafflenya, nanti keburu dingin." Ren menyarankan. Kyoko langsung menggigit wafflenya dengan terburu-buru dan menyesap kopinya yang hampir dingin. Mereka makan dalam diam.

Saat wafflenya hampir habis, tanpa sengaja Kyoko melihat ada sesuatu yang berkilau di dalam kertas pembungkusnya. "Apa ini?" gumamnya sambil merogoh bagian dalam kertas pembungkus itu. Matanya melebar kaget saat berhasil mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam pembungkus.

"Hadiah untukmu." ujar Ren sambil mengambil kalung pink berhiaskan manik-manik putih tersebut dari tangan Kyoko dan memakaikannya pada gadis yang sedang membatu itu. Setelah kalung itu melingkar sempurna di leher Kyoko, Ren melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher gadis itu dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bersikap alami saja tapi tanpa melakukan hal berlebihan. Melihat wajah kyoko yang bersemu merah karena tindakannya, bukannya memucat dan lari membuatnya merasa keputusannya untuk bersikap sudah tepat.

"Sebagai peringatan kencan pertama kita."

Bagian kedua selesai! Kira-kira bagian ketiga cocoknya judulnya apa ya? Tolong review dan kasih saran ya!


	3. Say That You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

The Days of Lovers 3 : Say That You Love Me

Ada yang aneh dalam hubungan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Kyoko menyadari hal itu.

Bukan dalam hal yang buruk sebenarnya. Dibandingkan saat-saat awal dulu, Kyoko dan Ren sudah seperti pasangan betulan (memang betulan sih, tapi tahu kan' maksudnya. Lebih seperti pacar lah!). Mereka kencan minimal sebulan sekali, mereka tidak canggung lagi bergandengan tangan, dan mereka sudah terbiasa memanggil nama kecil masing-masing tanpa ragu. Untuk ukuran Kyoko, itu sudah kemajuan besar.

Kyoko menyadarinya pagi ini, saat sedang menonton drama pagi sambil membantu Taisho memasak di dapur. Semenjak dapat mencintai lagi, dia jadi menyukai drama romantis. Drama itu bercerita tentang sepasang kekasih yang terpisah karena perang.

"_Aku pasti akan kembali. Maukah kau menungguku?"_

Cess! Sambil menumis bawang Kyoko memperhatikan adegan itu lekat-lekat. Adegan saat si pria berpamitan kepada kekasihnya sebelum berangkat perang.

"_Jangan menanyakan hal bodoh! Sudah pasti aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku akan menunggumu walaupun kau tidak memintaku. Walaupun kau tidak ingin kutunggu."_

Di bagian ini airmata Kyoko mulai menetes. Saking seriusnya dia menonton drama itu, dia tak sadar airmatanya jatuh ke penggorengan.

Si pria memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat dan berbisik lirih,

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Kyoko langsung berhenti mengaduk bawang dan mematung menatap TV. Satu kalimat itu langsung membuatnya sadar akan satu hal.

Kata cinta sama sekali tidak pernah muncul diantara dia dan Ren.

Kyoko mengingat-ingat saat pertama kali mereka pacaran sampai sekarang. Iya, benar. Sama sekali tidak pernah ada kata 'cinta'. Kata 'suka' saja tidak ada. Perasaan Kyoko jadi tidak enak. Memang dia sempat sangat membenci satu kata itu (terima kasih banyak pada si bodoh Sho) tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dan kalu dipikir-pikir lagi bukannya aneh kalau kata 'cinta' atau 'suka' tidak pernah muncul diantara sepasang kekasih?

_Walaupun dia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku bisa melihat 'cinta' dimatanya setiap kali memandangku, _pikir Kyoko dengan wajah bersemu merah mengingat tatapan Ren padanya, jadi sebenarnya bukan masalah baginya kalau Ren tidak pernah mengucapkan satu kata itu. _Tapi_, Kyoko berpikir dengan perasaan ngeri, _bagaimana pendapatnya tentang aku? _Kyoko tidak yakin dia pernah memberi _body language _seperti tatapan atau yang lainnya yang menunjukkan kalau dia mencintai Ren. Dia juga tidak pernah mengatakan kata 'cinta' atau 'suka'. Yang pernah dia lakukan hanya, dia mengingat dengan malu, menciumnya sekilas di hari pertama mereka jadian. Dan itu tidak bisa dihitung sebagai ungkapan cinta, cuma tindakan spontan.

"Apa yang kira-kira Ren pikirkan tentangku?" gumam Kyoko.

Ren merasa kalau hari ini Kyoko bertingkah sangat aneh. Memang sejak dulu terkadang gadis itu berdikap aneh (Ren mengingat saat Kyoko menyembah minta maaf di depan lift dan meletakkan diri diatas talenan setelah tes akting Mio di Dark Moon) tapi kali ini polanya berbeda. Dan tingkahnya kali ini membuat Ren sangat bingung.

Seperti biasa, saat sedang senggang Ren duduk-duduk di kantor LoveMe dengan dua tujuan: Pertama, untuk menghindari para talenta dan aktris perempuan yang terus mengerumuninya sepanjang waktu. Kedua, untuk berada sesering mungkin di dekat Kyoko. Kadang mereka ngobrol tapi seringnya Ren hanya memperhatikan Kyoko bekerja.

Kenapa kyoko masih ada di seksi LoveMe setelah kembali memiliki kemampuan untuk dicintai dan mencintai? Sebenarnya presdir sudah meluluskan Kyoko dari seksi itu tapi tanpa di duga dia menolak. Dia bilang baru akan berhenti menjadi anggota LoveMe kalau Kanae dan Chiori juga sudah lulus. Benar-benar setia kawan.

Keanehan dimulai sejak Ren memasuki ruangan. "Selamat pagi, Kyoko." sapa Ren sambil mencium pipi Kyoko sebagai ucapan salam seperti biasa. "S...selamat pagi Ren." Kyoko membalas dengan agak gugup. Pandangannya tertuju pada tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, pikir Ren. Biasanya saat Ren menyapanya, Kyoko akan langsung menatap wajahnya sambil membalas salam dengan semangat. Mungkin dia cuma sibuk dan kelelahan, pikirnya lagi saat melihat gunungan kertas di hadapan Kyoko. "Sibuk sekali, kelihatannya?" Ren bertanya sembari duduk di sofa dekat pintu seperti biasa. "Ya, soalnya sebentar lagi audisi talenta baru LME akan dimulai jadi banyak sekali dokumen pendaftaran yang harus di sortis." Jawab Kyoko dengan nada yang dipaksakan terdengar biasa, masih tidak menatap Ren sedikitpun. Ren semakin curiga dengan sikap Kyoko kali ini. Gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun bicara tanpa menatap wajahnya. Kecuali...

"Kyoko?"

"Ya?"

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Bahu Kyoko menegang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? jeritnya dalam hati. Dengan kepala tertunduk dia terdiam, bingung harus mengatakannya atau tidak. "Kenapa kau mengira begitu?" malah pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya. "Karena biasanya kau tidak menatap wajahku kalau sedang merasa bersalah, berbohong, atau menyembunyikan sesuatu. "jawab Ren tenang. Ah, begitukah? Kyoko tidak menyadari hal itu sampai saat ini. "Jadi?" Ren bertanya.

"'Jadi'?"

"Apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

Kali ini Ren menatapnya tajam, membuat Kyoko menciut ketakutan. _Aku harus mengatakannya, tapi_...wajah Kyoko bersemu merah mengingat apa yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Ren,_ malu ah! _

Ren menunggu kyoko bicara dengan sabar. " Itu...sebenarnya...hmmm..."

"'Sebenarnya' apa?"

"Aku...mau tahu..."

Ren bertambah bingung melihat Kyoko saat ini. Wajahnya merah padam dan kata-katanya tidak beraturan. Sebenarnya apa yang mau dia katakan?

"A...apa yang yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?"

Hening. Baik Ren maupun Kyoko sama-sama tidak berbicara. "Hah?"adalah komentar terbaik Ren setelah sekian lama diam. Kyoko bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya. "Maksudku...aku mau tahu...perasaanmu." Kyoko menjelaskan. Wajahnya semakin merah. Ren terbengong sejenak sebelum mengerti apa yang Kyoko maksudkan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Kyoko. "Maksudmu kau mau tahu apa yang kurasakan kepadamu?" dia bertanya dengan nada menggoda. "I...iya." jawab Kyoko dengan nada jengah menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Ren dengan wajahnya. "Masa' kau tidak tahu? Bukannya dari sikapku selama ini seharusnya kau tahu tanpa harus kukatakan?"

Kyoko mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ren lurus-lurus, wajahnya masih merah padam karena malu. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap mau mendengar kata-katamu kalau kau cinta padaku!"

_Akhirnya aku mengatakannyaaa!_ pikir kyoko dengan rasa malu yang semakin menjadi-jadi sementara Ren agak kaget karena tak mengira Kyoko akan menjawab sejelas itu. Ren kembali tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu dan mengecup dahinya sekilas sebelum berkata,

"Aku cinta padamu."

Jantung Kyoko berdetak kencang saat mendengar Ren mengucapkan kalimat itu. Darahnya berdesir halus dan aliran listrik menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dari dahi yang baru saja diecup Ren. Dia terpaku menatap Ren dengan tatapan berbinar bahagia. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga mau mendengar kalimat itu darimu." Ujar Ren serius. Kyoko menelan ludahnya keras-keras dan kembali tertunduk Harus bilang? Aku juga harus mengatakan hal itu? Sekarang?

"Ayo. Tidak adil kan' kalau hanya aku yang mengungkapkan perasaanku." Ren berkata. _Be...benar juga_, pikir kyoko. _Aku akan bilang. Ya...baiklah..._

"A...aku..."

Tiba-tiba saja suara presdir yang membahana menggema melalui speaker yang terpasang di seluruh LME termasuk di ruang Love Me. "_Kepada Mogami Kyoko-kun, harap menemuiku di ruanganku SEKARANG JUGA." _Perintah sang presdir dengan tekanan di kalimat 'sekarang juga'. Ren mendesiskan kutukan pada pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pengganti ayah itu dan Kyoko langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berpamitan dan buru-buru kabur. Kapan aku bisa mendengar kalimat itu darinya? Batin Ren sambil mendesah.

Sebelum keluar ruangan, Kyoko berhenti di pintu. Mulanya dia tampak ragu akan sesuatu tapi akhirnya dia berhasil mengumpulka keberaniannya dan berkata,

"Ren!"

Ren menoleh kearah Kyoko yang sedang memasang senyum _cutie honey_ favoritnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat senyuman itu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu!"

Setelah berkata begitu Kyoko langsung kabur dengan cepat, meninggalkan Ren yang perasaannya campur aduk antara kaget, bahagia, dan setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa ini mimpi?

Yang jelas kalau ini mimpi, dia tidak mau terbangun.


End file.
